megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chie Satonaka
Appearances *Persona 4: Playable character Biography *'Age': 16 *'Date of Birth:' July 30th, 1995 *'Height:' 158 cm *'Bloodtype:' B *'Initial Persona': Tomoe Gozen *'Ultimate Persona': Suzuka Gongen *'Weapons': Greaves *'Arcana': Chariot An upbeat girl with short light-brown hair who usually wears a green athletic jacket decorated with buttons. Her weapon is a pair of greaves. She has an obsession with Kung fu, and even uses them in battle, similar to Lisa Silverman of Persona 2. Her obsession goes so far that she even attacks Yosuke over a Chinese Martial arts film DVD. Most of the time, she is friendly, cheerful, and energetic, but she has a short temper, especially with Yosuke. She, Yukiko and Rise are unskillful cookers, providing normally unpalatable to terribly awful dishes to the main crew several times during the story progress. Her Persona is Tomoe Gozen of The Chariot Arcanum, a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit reminiscent of Bruce Lee's Game of Death costume, wielding a double bladed naginata. Tomoe Gozen is shown to use both physical and ice spells. However Teddie will take over as the main ice caster when he comes into play, thus Tomoe will stop learning ice spells near the level the player obtains Teddie. Tomoe evolves into Suzuka Gongen after completing The Chariot Social Link. Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix supported by three pale Chies. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's. It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Chie went through a majority of design changes as the others, one of her designs even being used to develop Kuma. Through the S.Link for the Chariot, Protagonist and Chie become closer through training together at the Samegawa Floodplain. Over time, the Protagonist learns of how Chie enjoys creating groups and titles for herself, in hopes of being feared by juveniles and protecting the weak. Hearing from a police officer that high schoolers have been bullying people in the Central Shopping District, Chie and the Protagonist coincidentally help. They first save Chie's middle school friend, who then calls the police. The second time, Chie makes the hoodlums run off just as they attempt to steal from a little boy. Once this occurs, the Protagonist has the option of making an intimate relationship with Chie. Depending on what the Protagonist does, Chie will either go to train with the Protagonist (normal relationship) or go to his home (serious relationship) and gives him some matching wristbands. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially the Protagonist, transmogrifies Tomoe Gozen to Suzuka Gongen. In the S.Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist learns how Chie and Yukiko first became friends, regarding her taking care of the dog Yukiko found but the Amagis forbidding her to keep it many years ago. At the end of the good ending, her desire to protect Yukiko and later the town from the mysterious serial killer prompted her decision to become a police officer under Dojima's guidance. Category: Persona 4 Characters